Where We Belong
by sonnieray
Summary: Collection of drabbles that are all Next Gen. Most will probably be Rose/Scorpius but there are some others thrown in the mix as well. Lots of fluff inside so be warned.
1. the dress

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing, Rose?" The redheaded girl turned sharply at her cousin's voice to find him standing right behind her, arms crossed and eyebrows inching dangerously towards his hairline. Rose smirked at him, crossing her own arms and matching his stance, and Albus scowled at her mockery. They were lurking in the Entrance Hall, waiting for the caretaker to check their permission slips for Hogsmeade - it was the one of the last Hogsmeade weekends of their seventh year.

"It's called a _dress_, Albus," Rose replied sharply. In truth, she was slightly self-conscious of her outfit - a short coral sundress with a fitted sweetheart bodice and a loose skirt - but she wouldn't allow Al to know that. She'd tugged a jean jacket on and paired the ensemble with a pair of sandals, but she still felt awkward. Rose didn't often wear dresses, preferring to don jeans so that she could climb fences and get into trouble with her cousins. Albus opened his mouth, more than likely intending to give Rose a lecture on proper Hogsmeade attire, when a blonde boy came careening around the corner and barely screeched to a halt beside him.

"Al, seriously, you were supposed to wait for - What in Merlin's name are you wearing, Weasley?!" Scorpius' question was quite louder than Al's had been, and drew the attention of several students around them. When one sixth year boy looked at Rose with obvious appreciation before turning away, all three of the seventh years flushed red and Rose hid her face behind her hands.

"Honestly, Malfoy, have you never seen a girl in a dress before?" She asked, her words slightly muffled. The girl peeked through her fingers to find both boys still watching her, pleased to see that Al was returning to his normal color. Malfoy, however, was still bright red and had a rather indignant look on his face.

"_Why are you wearing a dress_?"

"Because I have a date!" Rose finally exclaimed, the blush in the cheeks deepening in color. She'd purposefully kept this from her cousins and Scorpius, knowing that they would all be in an uproar about it. Indeed, as soon as she uttered the word "date", both young men adopted the same stance - crossed arms, furrowed eyebrows and angry scowls. They stood shoulder to shoulder, looking as if they were ready to go into battle. Rose frowned at them. "Oh, don't even start with that nonsense. You two have been on plenty of dates."

"Well, yeah," Albus started, "but we're men. Men can go on dates. Girls can't."

"Excuse me-" Rose was interrupted almost immediately by Scorpius, whose face still hadn't lost it's color.

"Besides, you can't go on a date looking like that. The prat will be able to see your legs. And it's April. You'll _freeze_ to death. Robes will work better." He nodded as he spoke, looking as if that solved the matter. "Anyway, what tosser are you supposed to be going on a date with?" As if answering Scorpius' question, a tall, dark haired boy appeared by Rose's side, tossing Albus and Scorpius a friendly grin before throwing his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"That tosser would be your best mate," Tim Longbottom inserted, winking at his dorm mates before steering Rose toward the door, where the caretaker had finally starting checking permission slips and allowing them to leave. Rose glanced over at her shoulder at her cousin and friend, biting her lip to hold in her laughter at their expressions. Their mouths were agape and their arms had fallen to their sides, although Rose didn't miss that Malfoy's fists had tightened. Rolling her eyes, she returned her attention to her date.

Several feet behind her, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were rooted to the spot.

"I'm going to _kill_ him," Scorpius said, the expression on his face entirely serious.

"Stop. He's only trying to get you angry."

"Well, he accomplished his goal," the Malfoy stated, staring daggers at the arm wrapped around Rose. "And she's _still_ wearing that bloody dress!"

* * *

**A/N: **Welp. It's been a while, . HI. I've missed you. This is going to be a collection of drabbles, mostly Rose/Scorpius more than likely. I have NO set update schedule. You will probably get three a day from me sometimes and then maybe one a week - I am a mommy and I'll be back in school soon so I can't guarantee much. Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed, of course. ;)


	2. Loss

"Leave, Malfoy."

"No."

"Yes! I'm serious, get out, or I will make you get out."

"Rose," he said, and the redhead girl finally looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. The use of her given name had gathered her attention - she and Scorpius never used each other's first names. She watched as he walked into the room slowly, blatantly ignoring her earlier demands that he remove himself from her room. "Al told me what happened."

"Of course he did," Rose sniffled, scooting over so he had room to sit beside her on her bed. "He tells you everything, I'm not surprised." The blonde boy reached his arm around her waist and tugged her close, and she fell into his familiar embrace easily. Her tears stopped momentarily, and she rested her head on his chest. Scorpius leaned back, propping himself up against the headboard and looking down at his best friend with sad eyes.

"He was a great man," Scorpius offered quietly, rubbing her back. Rose's eyes teared up again and she choked out a sob, clutching her friend's shirt.

"I know. I know he was."

"And you're a part of a strong family. You'll get through it."

"I know," Rose whispered again, her eyes closed. She was tired, so tired. She hadn't slept since her mother had informed of her grandfather's death, almost twenty-four hours ago. "But it still hurts. And my poor Daddy, and uncles, and Aunt Ginny. I can't imagine how they must feel." She allowed herself to be pulled closer and she knew that she was half-way on his lap now, but it was Scorpius, and she was hurting, and she needed him right now. She nestled her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Scorpius, however, did not sleep. He sat on her bed, holding her, all night. And when Ron Weasley stuck his head in the door at almost five the next morning, and noticed the Malfoy boy cradling his daughter, he simply nodded to the boy and shut the door as quietly as he could, so he wouldn't disturb his Rosie.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, here's your next offering. Much shorter than the first buuuut this will probably be one of many today. I'm trying to get back in the hang of fanfiction after many, many years spent roleplaying so I know this is a tad bit awkward. I'm working on it! Reviews are welcomed, as always.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any claim to Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize in this story. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and everything else to their respective owners.


	3. jealousy

Scorpius had been friends with Tim Longbottom from the very first day of their very first year at Hogwarts. He'd always been the mediator between Scorpius and Albus because, although they got along quite well, both boys were extremely competitive and prone to pointless debates. Tim was typically very levelheaded and in their seven years as friends, he'd never been one to get under Scorpius' skin. Which made Scorpius pose the question to himself - why, now, so close to the end of seventh year, did he want to punch the Longbottom boy in the face?

Tim and Rose Weasley had been going steady for barely a week now, but it seemed like months to Scorpius. He should have been focusing on his NEWTs - he had to have a certain mark to move on to Healer training, after all - but all he could think about was smothering Tim in his sleep. Or drowning him in the lake. Or pushing him out of the speeding Hogwarts Express. Anything that caused the tall, dark haired boy to be completely eradicated from Rose's life. He kept telling himself that it was just a friendly instinct. He and Rose were close. He wanted to protect her. Tim was bad news.

Lies, lies, lies. Scorpius was being ridiculous and he knew it. Tim wasn't bad news - far from it. He was possibly one of the nicest people in their year. And yes, he did want to protect Rose and, yes, the two of them were close, but it had absolutely nothing to do with a friendly instinct. He'd known for a while that, deep down, he felt something much beyond friendship for Rose. Like when they'd been to the beach the summer in between their fifth and sixth years, and she'd come up out of the water in that damned bikini, and he'd forgotten Albus was even there, and that the rest of her cousins even existed, and the only coherent thought to even cross his mind was Rose. Rose Rose Rose RoseRoseRose. She was perfect.

Not that he could tell her that, Scorpius thought with a grimace. He knew for a fact that she didn't think of him in that way and, besides, there was stupid bloody Tim to deal with now.

"What are you looking so moody about?" Rose's voice broke him out of his reverie with a start and he blinked, looking up at the girl. He was sitting under a tree beside the lake, enjoying the mid-April sunshine. The redhead was standing above him, grinning that snarky grin down at him. He smiled back at her and patted the spot beside him.

"You," he stated jokingly, although he was being very serious. Rose rolled her eyes at him and stretched out on the ground beside him, laying her head in his lap. Scorpius shifted slightly, his blonde hair falling into his eyes as he stared down at her, speechless for a moment. This wasn't anything too unusual for them - they'd always been very physically affectionate with each other - but he'd figured, with Longbottom in the picture, she wouldn't want to be seen like this with him.

"What?" she questioned, her brow furrowed. Scorpius took his thumb and ran it over her forehead, smoothing out the lines, and shook his head at her. "Nothing," he replied, "Just figured your boyfriend wouldn't really appreciate this." Rose grinned, the laughter reaching her eyes before she spoke.

"Tim and I broke up last night, silly. It was just too weird. Plus, he totally likes Lily," she stated in a rather matter of fact manner. Scorpius raised his blonde eyebrows at her, once again stunned into silence. That was an interesting development.

"Albus is going to kill him," he said finally, grinning as Rose reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes. Yeah, Al was probably going to murder Tim from jumping to his cousin to his sister, Scorpius decided. But maybe Tim wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Mmmm, so this one was definitely my favorite thus far. My headcanon Scorp is very cliche but I love him anyway. My Rose is a bit different, though, not as much of a prude as typical Rose. We'll see that later. :) Reviews are lovely, as always!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize in this story. HP belongs to JK Rowling and anything else belongs to its own respective owner.

Song suggestions for this chapter: I Could Fall by Joel Piper, Let Me Know by The Audition, and We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings. (:


	4. thanks

The dormitory was silent when Rose Weasley opened the door, which was to be expected. It was almost three in the morning, after all; they had classes the next day and, ridiculous though they may be, most of the seventh year boys cared at least a little about their NEWTs. The red head girl picked her way slowly through the room, avoiding teetering piles of dirty boxers and narrowly missing Michael's cat, who hissed quietly at her as she tiptoed by. Sticking her tongue out at the cat, she skirted around her cousin's bed and launched herself onto the one beside it, sliding underneath the blankets and pressing her cold feet against the bed's occupant in an attempt to wake him up.

The boy beside her stirred slowly - he was a very heavy sleeper - and lifted his blonde head for a moment. Upon realizing who it was sneaking into his four poster, he plopped his head back down onto the pillow. Without opening his eyes, he made room for her beside him on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist once she was settled. "What's going on, Weasley?" Scorpius asked quietly as he settled his chin on the top of her head.

"Couldn't sleep," she whispered back, turning her face toward him and resting her cheek on his bare chest. Scorpius felt his heart constrict at the contact, and subconsciously tightened his hold on the girl beside him. He could tell from the tone of her voice that she was very tired, but Rose had the worst insomnia he'd ever encountered, and she also had a rather irrational fear of the dark. They lay in the dark for a while, the only sounds in the room that of deep, even breathing. Scorpius was convinced she'd fallen asleep before she suddenly said, "Malfoy?"

He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the girl molded to his side. She had a very genuine and open look on her face, and she was so beautiful that it took every ounce of willpower her had not to swoop down and kiss her on her perfect lips. Instead he just said, "Yeah?" and waited for her to respond. After a moment, she did.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned, his eyebrow scooting higher on his forehead. Rose gave him a small smile before replying, "For taking care of me."

He couldn't stop himself in that moment, and he leaned down slightly to brush his lips against her forehead before winking at her.

"Eh," he said, "That's what I'm here for, Weasley."

* * *

So, this is really short, and really terrible, and to be honest I didn't really proof read, but I had no Internet all day today, which means I couldn't drown myself in tumblr. So here is my internetless brain child of horrors. Hope everyone had a great Halloween!


	5. the garden

Lily Potter's favorite place on Earth was her grandparent's home, more fondly referred to as The Burrow. The entire property was cozy and comfortable, from the overstuffed, slightly threadbare chairs in the sitting room, to the wooden kitchen table, and, of course, the always lingering smell of amazing home-cooked food. The young girl's most favored haunt, however, was the garden. Lily appreciated the beauty in the slightly overgrown greenery, found the gnomes amusing, and, as always, appreciated the scent of nearby Flutterby bushes. Anyone who was a regular at The Burrow during Lily's teenage years knew exactly where to find her when she went missing - spread across the grass in a secluded corner of the garden, right underneath a tree with several low hanging branches. She preferred that tree because it shielded her from the glare of the sun, but still left enough light for her to read her magazines.

It was under that tree that Tim found Lily one late summer afternoon, sprawled across a blanket on her back. Her red hair fanned out behind her, a sharp contrast to the green of the blanket and the grass underneath her. She had her left arm thrown over her face to cover her eyes and her right lying limp beside her, a discarded Witch Weekly not far away. She was wearing a simple white dress and her feet were bare, which was very typical for the young girl. Tim settled down against the tree, maybe three feet away from her, and they sat together in comfortable silence for a while. Lily and Rose were very different, something he'd noticed during the brief week he'd dated the older girl. It was while he was dating Rose that he'd realized the true feelings he had for Lily, a girl he had often referred to while growing up as his "surrogate sister". Never in a million years had he imagined he would fall for the prissy red haired girl who had once cut off his hair in the middle of the night for calling her shoes "hideously horrendous at the age of ten. But here they were now; he was eighteen, and finished with school, and she was seventeen, and about to leave for her seventh year, and he should be out here lecturing her on NEWTs and staying away from boys in order to protect her virtue. Those were all things that he should have been doing. But instead, he just kept staring at her, not saying anything, and wondering how it was possible for someone to look so lovely in every possible way.

"Lily," he said finally, his voice cautious and quiet, partially because he was worried about what he was going to say and partially because of the high chance that one of her relatives was nearby.

"Timothy," the young girl responded in the same tone.

"Lily, I think I like you," Tim stated very seriously, the tone of his voice serious to a fault. Lily smiled but still didn't remove her arm from her face.

"Well, I like you as well, Tim," she said, amusement evident in the way she spoke. Tim sighed, realizing that he was going to have to go into more detail for her to understand the point he was trying to get across - something he had been hoping to avoid, because Timothy Longbottom was not really one for long speeches.

"No, Lily, I mean I think I - I think I fancy you," the words tumbled out of him and, before he could stop himself, they continued to fall. "Every time I see you my heart jumps, and I just want to - to grab you, and never let you go, and kiss every freckle on your face, even the ones on your tiny little perfect nose, and I just stare at you, and your perfect hair and smile and - and I can't stop thinking about how sweet your voice is or - or how you smell like apples all of the time, how is that even possible? And-" Tim's long declaration was cut off by a pair of sweet lips pressed to his, and before his brain even had time to react, they were gone. Lily smiled at him while he stared at her in shock.

"It's about time you figured it out," she said softly, standing up and ghosting her fingers through his dark hair. "Get up, it's time for dinner." Tim couldn't believe his ears - or his lips. That was all it took? After months of pondering and planning and scheming, all it took was a rambling few sentences when he'd been too overcome with how absolutely perfect she was? But Tim was not an idiot. He knew questioning himself for too long about how this happened would make Lily think that he hadn't wanted it to happen and that was absolutely not the case. So instead of spending time pondering, he stood up, brushed off his pants, and grabbed the hand offered to him by the pretty red haired girl in the white dress before following her inside for dinner.

* * *

Welp, this one kind of just jumped out at me. I was planning on writing a Lily/Tim at some point in the future, but I actually sat down tonight with the intention of writing a Scorp/Rose drabble. Instead, this kind of poured out. I'm thinking about eventually writing a full length for these two, but I'm not sure. I do absolutely love them, though, and I would love to flesh out their characters more. They're so absolutely adorable. Anyway, as always, reviews are welcome, and I'm sorry for any accidental typos that may have occurred. I typed this in the armchair with my two year old and I'm not the greatest proof-reader in the world. Thanks for reading!


End file.
